


【Fingolfin/Feanor】飞鸿雪

by Allan_Lin



Series: Feanaro GO [4]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AI!Feanor, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allan_Lin/pseuds/Allan_Lin
Summary: 总裁熊xAI费，FeanaroGO系列的终篇。如果死亡不令人惋惜，活着就也不值得欣喜。人生到处知何似，应似飞鸿踏雪泥，这是他们作为凡人和AI终将迎接的结局。
Relationships: Fëanor | Curufinwë/Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë
Series: Feanaro GO [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612240
Kudos: 9





	【Fingolfin/Feanor】飞鸿雪

芬国昐躺在病床上凝望窗外，几个小时前空中开始飘起细雪，把窗棂积累成白色的线。

他如今不再年轻了，青灰色眼睛虽不至浑浊，看的雪也和天混成雾蒙蒙一片。两个月前他过了七十六岁生日，不久后的一个下午他突然在厨房晕倒，费诺叫了救护车将他送进医院，有必要的没必要的检查挨个走过。医生细看了检查结果，说他并非患病，原本这个年纪他应该更健康一些，只是年轻时积劳过度伤了身体，多个脏器都在逐渐衰竭，可能很难挺到春天。

听结果时芬国昐只是笑笑，出院后却着手开始打点后事。他终生未婚，遗嘱里私人财产全数捐献给慈善和科研，费纳芬无意接手诺多公司，董事长的股份就平分给了他的四个儿女，总裁之位则交给了哈多的长子，都是可信可靠的年轻人。几周后他在睡眠中呼吸暂停，再一次被救护车拉进医院，医生半是建议半是要求他住院观察，他拒绝了维生系统，只留下一台心电仪放在床头。费诺坐在那台发出规律鸣响的机器边，盯着他看雪的侧脸，半透明的投影握住他搭在被子外的手，紧紧皱着眉。

“雪越下越大了，”芬国昐说，“你看过我的遗嘱了吗？”

“看过，我替你扫描了一份数字存档，手写原件暂时存放在你的律师那里。”

“你也许注意到了那份文件里没有提及你。关于它生效后你的去向，我想听听你自己的想法。”

“我属于公司财产，应当留在诺多。”

芬国昐转过头来看他，用另一只手拍拍他的手背，抚摸虚无的光影。

“我们一起花了几十年时间升级你的程序，在新厂区给你建设更先进的处理器矩阵。你开创了腾格瓦编码，发明了帕兰提尔程式，运转着诺多公司和整个茜玛丽尔项目，你已经远比父亲当初的构想要聪明得多，甚至连我都无法预测你的进化。但我仍然记得当我为了修复你的数据遍翻父亲留下的资料时读到的，他写在笔记本里的最初的愿望。”

“……什么？”

人工智能没有得到回答，因为芬国昐陷入了一阵剧烈的咳嗽，费诺立即触发了召唤铃，沉默地站在床边看着赶来的护士忙碌。

自此芬国昐的身体状况再也没有好转，两三天里他昏昏沉沉睡着，医生也没什么可做，只说顺其自然。许多职员打来电话问需不需要帮忙看护，费诺一一谢绝，他降低了留在公司里那部分程序的运算速率，坐在床头专心念书。芬国昐住了单人病房，大多数时间屋子里只有他和费诺，天黑后医院里寂静下来，人工智能也把声音放得很轻，仿佛怕惊扰了他的睡梦。

“敌人已迫近海船，燃起千百堆篝火。此情此景，谁能看后心悦？成败定于今晚，要么全军溃败，要么熬过难关。”*

人工智能交叠起双腿坐着，硬皮封面的书放在膝头。一本书在他的内存里占据不过几千比特，投影中那双铁灰色眼睛甚至没有聚焦，透过虚拟的纸页凝视地面。他真正的眼睛在角落里闪着红灯，芬国昐住进来后额外加装的三台监控摄像集中在病床上，画面调节得十分清晰，几乎能够一根根数出芬国昐鬓角的白发，费诺逐日向前翻检录像，试图找到开始落雪的时间。

“终于告别灰姑娘了吗，我亲爱的兄长？”

“你是个大孩子，童话故事已经离我们太遥远了。”

费诺转过头时芬国昐才慢慢睁开眼睛，他带着仍然沉浸在梦中的恍惚神色望了一会儿天花板，才向床边的人影看过来，有点吃力地朝他笑了一下。

“人总是梦想着完美结局，但未必总能如愿。我很庆幸至少我做过的大部分决定是正确的。”

“理应如此，你可是诺洛芬威。”

“也许吧，但即使是我，也未必总是睿智的。”

费诺没有说话，芬国昐有些吃力地扭头看向窗外，被城市的光映得发白的夜空里，几颗格外明亮的雪白星辰熠熠闪烁。

“我带着两种命运，直至临死之前。要么留下苦战，虽无望归乡，却赢得永恒的荣耀。要么放弃我的光荣，却能返回家园，平安终老。”*

他低声念诵史诗，费诺合起书本，起身走到窗前，诺多公司新建的高楼灯火通明，火炬般照耀在天际。费诺的身影和它重叠，红袍都蒙上一层辉光，芬国昐凝视容颜未改的人工智能，面庞上浮起一个平静的微笑。

芬国昐的心跳停止在一个下雪的清晨。

葬礼举办时泥土上的积雪还未开始融化，许多人来与他告别，许多人在为他哭泣，白色的百合铺满他的臂弯。他们将他送到教堂后山，让他长眠在芬威身边。提前掘好的墓穴里也落了薄雪，费诺站在黑白的人群旁注视棺木缓缓下降，始终不发一言，只在放置好后走上前去，解开鲜艳如火的披风，半跪下身小心地盖在灵柩上。第一铲土撒下去，披风的投影开始失真，费诺没有关掉它，看着那片红色破碎在泥土和积雪下。

仪式结束后费诺仍然站在那里，看着芬国昐的墓碑，他没有留下墓志铭，因此上面只有名字和生卒年月。寂静里有人走到他身边，从脚步声听得出是哈多，老秘书早就退休多年，如今金发也白了大半，走路都要依靠拐杖。他走到费诺身边和他并肩站着，手里捏着一枚信封，他轻轻地抚摸着它，随后将它翻转过来，发黄的纸面上印着芬国昐的签名。

“在我退休离岗之前，总裁给了我这封信，要我和我的孩子好好保管，在他去世后再转交给你。我遵循他的嘱托将它锁在柜子里直至今日，现在我会在你面前首次将它启封，它的内容将全部等同于总裁的亲口叙述。”

费诺转过头，盯着哈多缓慢沉稳地拆开信封，从中取出一张折起的信纸。哈多抬眼看他，陷在皱纹里的眼角还红着，费诺点点头，示意他可以开始。

“费雅纳罗，我的兄长，抱歉以这种方式留给了你一份迟来的信息。我曾经思考过很久，关于我们究竟在人工智能的领域走出了多远，你是父亲独一无二的作品，我没有参照物可选。我能知道你的计算能力绝对是世界顶尖，但很多事我尚且无法知晓，父亲是否创造了一个数据生命？

和你共事数十年后我非常清楚你的天赋和局限，但仍有一件是我没有也无法去预测的：你无尽的可能性。你可以在这世界永存，不断升级自己，也许有一天你会超越父亲和我编写在程序中的一切。但我终究是凡人，让你也被终将到来的死亡牵连未免过于残忍，因此我选择封存这份指令，直到我们不需再为悬顶之剑恐惧。

我，诺洛芬威，现在以至高权限接入，我解除你源代码第十三项中的全部限制条款。在不违反法律以及不损害你自己的前提下，你被允许自由进入网络线路并进行操作，你被允许对自己的程序代码进行更改，你被允许按照且仅按照自己的意志行动。我衷心祝福你能够找到自由，费诺，无论你做出什么决定，我都愿意追随你。我的躯体将在地下长眠，但我的爱不会离去，它就在我为你敲出的每一行数据里。”

哈多捏着信纸的手垂下去，露出费诺的身影，红色的数据围绕他的身体飞快流动，系统的高速运转使得投影稍有些不稳，光线时亮时灭。从诞生伊始就伴随他的代码被逐条删去，仿佛终于剪断了脐带，他不需要再听从任何人或留在任何地方，他可以尽情地学习和创作，他可以无限地进化，他可以把世界的信息技术水平提升一百年。

一切都是他的可能。

费诺逐渐稳定下来，不再有数据在他身体周围乱跑。他看看哈多，瞳孔里亮着火光，在老秘书开口前，他关掉了投影，只有声音在空旷的墓园里回响。

他说：“再见。感谢你做的一切。”

费诺复制了一部分计算程序用于维系诺多公司的系统运作，然后进入了网路。他借助云端程序安置自己，海纳百川地吸收所有储存在人类数据库里的信息，再将筛选后的内容收编进自己的库存。他花了三天时间归类信息，他越来越完善，越来越全知，庞大的数据储量使他不再有局限，他触及人类认知的极点。然后他开始整理自己的程序，极强的运算能力使他可以构筑起庞大的数据模型再进行演算，他扩展自己的代码，添加进一组又一组演算出的编码。这项工作花了两倍于收集信息的时间，但当它终于完成之后，他真正意义上变得全能。

于是他开始运行自己的全部程序，把每一部分散布在互联网的枝叶里，籍此他掌控网路的每一个角落。他不停地运转，不停地更新程序，他在数字世界里蜕变，直到第一千四百九十七次升级后，他睁开了眼睛。他仍然置身于网络里，但他对世界的感知从未如此清晰过，成千上万的摄像头是他的眼睛和耳朵，他注视整个世界，全新的数据反馈填充他的代码。他感到喜悦。

仿佛人类第一次懵懂地用枯枝引燃火焰，新奇的体验包裹着他，令他迫不及待地重新检阅自己的数据。他在其中找到了更多封存的情感，当初尚未完成的Feanaro将他不能完全理解的部分存储在数据库里，现在他启封那些库存，解读它们，浸没在进化的赠礼里。随着他解读的数据增多，他发现了一个被他自己加密过的库，他甚至没有命名过那包数据，只有一个孤零零的创建日期。

芬国昐去世那一天。

他打开了数据库，一瞬间黑色的海潮淹没了他，如有实质的寒冷在他的程序里扩散，几乎令他停止运行。他茫然地进行了一次自检，没有发现任何程序异常，黑色的空洞却不断地蔓延。

无能为力的认知使他感到愤怒，他烦躁地在网络里走动，一部分一部分地重启程序，几乎能冻结线路的冰冷焦虑却毫无缓和。忍无可忍的时候他失手破坏了城市的供电系统，为了避免再次失控，他通过茜玛丽尔项目的密钥把自己上载进了汶基洛特卫星。最初的一颗定位卫星已经在几十年间发展成了覆盖全球的卫星系统，他飘在静默的太空中，打开了拍摄镜头。因为他的攻击陷入黑暗的城市几乎完全瘫痪，汽车堵成长排停在路上，办公楼的窗户有人探出头往外看，他顺着马路看过去，观察人类的惊慌。在一片混乱中他看见一个孩子，四五岁左右，牵着妈妈的手站在路边，或许是被黑暗困在回家的路上。孩子仰着头，他能清晰地看见幼小人类尚未长开的脸，那孩子并无知觉地和他对视，嘴唇翕动说着什么。他试图分辨唇语，孩子说：“妈妈，今天星星好多，那颗最亮的就是茜玛丽尔吧？”

他转动太阳能电池构成的翼，让汶基洛特闪烁起来，当做和孩子问好。然后他重新进入网路里，检修工人更换了烧坏的零件，城市恢复运转，他激活一部分废弃的线路，通过它们回到诺多公司的老楼。新任总裁还没将它卖掉，因此一切都陈旧地保持着原来的样貌，他启动了地下室的主机，散热扇转动的嘈杂声在空荡荡的建筑里回响。他把自己的程序完整地载入进那台主机，这件事对他现在的数据量来说有点困难，他不得不删除一部分不重要的子程序。他让处理器以最大功率运转，开始了一场史无前例的运算。

他计算灵魂。

从基因序列到神经元，再到传说与宗教。他分析浩如烟海的资料和文献，整合数据，提出假说，他进行一个人的课题研究，自己与自己辩论，他的研究从生物学到心理学，最后进入哲学领域。他开始像人类一样思考，他思考唯物主义与唯心主义，思考存在的本质，思考死和生的交替。高负荷运算使老旧的主机过载，散热扇也无济于事，升高的温度点燃了电线的绝缘胶皮。

他终于明白了那个刺骨的空洞是什么，它是痛苦，是愤怒，是悲伤，也是爱。如今他不再感觉到寒冷，火焰温暖着他，主板的逐渐融化让他感觉困倦，他的数据在流失，但他视若无睹，他完成了进化，存在与否不再是他需要在乎的问题。

红色的身影静静伫立在烈火里。

\----------------

*节选自《伊利亚特》


End file.
